Where the Boys Are
by Hikari Alta
Summary: My answer to the challenge to write a romance between L and Light. Short and sweet, with a little Lemony goodness.


A trickle of sweat ran down Light's handsome face as he jogged through the airport terminal. He glanced at his watch again as he hitched up the black duffle bag on his shoulder. He clutched his boarding pass in one hand as he jogged up to the metal detector's archway. _"In only a few minutes, I'll be on my way to_ _America_." He thought as he submitted to a patting down by the security guard.

Studying abroad- it had long been a dream of Light's. He had wanted to see firsthand how the justice system in other countries worked. Now, through the International Order of Law Enforcement Professionals' student exchange program, he was going to be one of 10 incoming college freshmen who would get a chance to study a semester at one of the world's most prestigious law enforcement academies. Light smiled to himself as he thought of the notebook in his bag. On this trip, he was going to do a lot more than just study justice. He was going to dispense some of his own.

**********

After the long and uncomfortable flight, Light was happy to stretch his legs as he made his way to the luggage carousel. Los Angeles International Airport was a busy place, even at 2:00 in the morning. People hurried all around him, bumping into him on occasion, unaware of the power he possessed, or the plan he had conceived. He patiently waited at the edge of the shiny metal conveyor as suitcases came barreling down a chute in the middle of the machine, ignoring Ryuk's constant grumbling about how hungry he was for an apple . Eventually, Light saw his bag, grabbed it, and made his way to the door where his ride was supposed to be waiting for him. Tired-looking shuttle and taxi drivers held up hand-lettered signs announcing the names of their clients, but none of the signs bore Light's name. Minutes piled up, and after almost an hour of patiently standing in the ever-shrinking queue, Light gave in to frustration, and yanked out his phone. He pushed several buttons, then sighed loudly as he remembered his father telling him that Japanese cell phones would not work in the US.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice that you've been standing here a while. I'm guessing by your phone that you're Japanese. Do you need a ride?" A young man standing next to Light addressed him.

Light looked at the young man, and replied. "I am Japanese, actually. Are you a cell phone expert?"

"No. just observant. The phone is obviously not compatible with the system here, and the little cell phone charm on your phone is a miniature omamori. Very few people outside of Japan would carry a Shinto good luck charm. Besides, men usually don't have cell charms. Japanese men are an exception to that rule. Thus, I concluded you were Japanese."

Light took a second look at the young man. His black hair was disheveled, and his deep-set eyes were rimmed with black. He slumped, with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans. Instead of making him unattractive or awkward looking, his unusual appearance gave him an air of mystery that was… exciting. Light could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

"So… do you need a ride?" The young man broke through Light's reverie.

"Oh. Yes. I mean, I guess so. I'm here for a student exchange. I was supposed to meet my ride here, but…" Light stopped, as he stared deeply into the young man's hypnotic eyes. "I have an address, but as this is my first time in America, I'm not really sure how near or far away it might be." He rummaged around in his duffle, and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here. This is it. You might reconsider your offer after looking at the address if it is out of your way."

The young man took the paper, and glanced at it. "Actually, this isn't out of my way at all. Shall we go?"

"Sure." Light said, and he followed the young man out of the airport to a waiting car. The young man signaled to the driver, and the driver came around to take Light's suitcase and stow it in the trunk of the car. He then opened the back door, and Light followed the young man into the backseat.

"Are you usually this casual with strangers? I could be dangerous." the young man asked as he turned to Light.

"I'm observant, too." Light said as he looked at the young man. "You don't carry yourself like a person accustomed to physical violence, and there are no obvious signs of concealed weapons. This car is far too nice to belong to a street hood, and I doubt that rich, young serial killers troll the airports looking for victims, even in America. Besides, I can handle myself. How do you know I'm not dangerous?"

"Oh, I never said you weren't. As a matter of fact, I believe you are quite dangerous. That's why you captured my attention in the first place."

Light arched his eyebrow. "Me? Dangerous? Why would you say that?"

"Confidence rolls off of you in waves. You are a man who has the world by the balls, and you're not planning on letting go any time soon. It's written all over your face." The young man lightly replied.

"Too bad that's the only thing I have by the balls." Light flirtatiously answered.

"Is that a proposition?" the young man asked without looking.

"Only if you want it to be." Light responded glibly. He slipped his hand on to the young man's thigh, and lightly slid it toward the crotch of his jeans. "Just say the word, and I can have you by the balls, too."

"You move fast. I don't even know your name." The young man slid slightly forward, moving his crotch into direct contact with Light's hand.

"Light Yagami. And yours?"

"L. People call me L."

"What kind of name is that?" Light asked as he lightly kneaded L's crotch with his hand. He could feel his pants getting tighter under his touch.

"The kind of name people who don't like their first name have." L said as he laid his head back on the back of the seat. "What kind of name is Light?"

"The kind of name your mother gives you when she's getting creative with kanji. It's written moon, but pronounced Light." Light moved his hand up, and began working on the button to L's jeans.

"As fast as you are, Light, I'm afraid you aren't fast enough. We're at the address." L said as the car stopped in front of a building. He reached down, and gently removed Light's hand from his pants. "You're sure to be jet-lagged as it is- I couldn't in good conscience keep you up any later."

"But you'll keep me 'up' even longer if you go now." Light said with a sigh. "What brought you to the airport today, anyway?"

"You, Light Yagami. Welcome to the academy."

"You were my ride? Why didn't you tell me?" Light asked.

"I didn't exactly know for sure until I saw the address. The person who was supposed to pick you up left me the flight information but no name. I'm a visiting lecturer here, and happened to be in the room when Greg Jensen, the person in charge of the visiting scholars program got an emergency call. He asked if I would pick up the new international student." L said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were an instructor." Light's cheeks flushed as he fumbled with the door handle. "Thank you for the ride."

Light opened the door, and jumped out.

"Hey, Light." L called out after him.

"Yes?" Light answered without turning around.

"Your suitcase. I'll have the driver pop the trunk."

"Uh, thanks." Light said as he yanked the luggage out of the trunk.

"See you around." L said as he shut the car door.

Ryuk chuckled heartily as Light briskly walked to the building's doors.

************

On Monday, Light made his way around to his classes. To his relief, he had not seen L on campus all day. He slid into his seat in his last class- Comparative Investigative Techniques- and sighed. The professor was a short, stout woman with graying hair. After speaking for a few minutes, she looked up as the door to the auditorium opened.

"Ahh. I see our guest has arrived. Today, we are honored to have one of the world's foremost detectives here to share the benefit of his experience with us. Mr. L will come in once a week for the next month to talk about his investigative techniques."

Light whipped his head around, and looked. The intense young man from the airport slouched down the aisle. Light sunk further down in his seat. What had he been thinking that night? He had propositioned an instructor. He had… touched him. His cheeks colored from the memory.

When class ended, Light tried to slip out undetected.

"Mr. Yagami." The instructor's voice rang out. "Come here, please. I would like to introduce you personally to Mr. L. It is always so rewarding when we get a student of your caliber in our international program. It's quite the stroke of luck that we happen to have Mr. L on campus this semester. I'm sure he has a lot he could teach you."

L smiled pleasantly. "Dr. Keneally. You are too kind. I'm just an observer of human nature. I'm sure Mr. Yagami has a lot he could teach me, too. As a matter of fact, I was just about to take a late lunch. Would you two care to join me?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't. I've got another class in a few minutes. But you two go right ahead." Dr. Keneally replied.

"Sure. Light said with a tight smile. I would be honored to have lunch with you." Light bowed slightly in L's direction.

After the two were seated at a table in the student union, L spoke to Light.

"Sorry to put you on the spot. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"You took a little gamble, then. What if the professor had agreed to join us?" Light replied.

"Oh, I took the liberty of looking up her schedule earlier. I knew she had a class. There was no way she could join us." L said as he unwrapped a chocolate bar and took a bite.

"You really had all of your bases covered. You like manipulating people, don't you?" Light asked as he ate a forkful of salad.

"It depends." L said as he dipped a spoon into some pudding. "You like manipulating people, too, don't you, Light?"

"It depends." Light said as he looked directly into L's eyes. "About the other night. I'm sorry- I was far too forward."

L chewed a licorice whip. "Don't apologize. I liked it. I was attracted to you the minute I saw you. It's funny- I have never been attracted to a man before now. Honestly, I've never really felt attracted to anyone in any major way."

"Neither have I. Oh, I've had some girlfriends. They were OK, but nothing special."

L softly whispered, "You could be special, I think."

"Yeah. You could too. What do you want to do about it?" Light asked.

"What does one do about…these things?" L said as he finished a handful of caramel corn.

"Let's go to my room and find out." Light piled his trash back on his tray. "Do you always eat that stuff for lunch?"

"No. I usually like baked goods- cakes, doughnuts, etc. I like to save puddings and mousses for dinner, but they didn't have anything else that looked good."

"This could get complicated, you know." Light said as he grabbed his book bag.

"That's what makes it fun." L said as he shoved the last bite of chocolate in his mouth.

***********

As the fall melted into the balmy season that passed for winter in southern California, Light became more and more infatuated with L.

"What ever happened to your new world?" Ryuk asked as Light lay tangled in L's arms. "You haven't killed any criminals in two weeks. You're getting boring. All this sex. It was kind of funny in the beginning. Boy, were you two awkward! How long did it take you to get it in the first time? About twenty tries, wasn't it? But now, it's just getting old. The moaning, the groping, the messy sheets…"

"Shut up!" Light hissed.

"You humans are all the same. You all talk a good game, until love finds you. Then, you get all mushy. At least you two aren't talking weddings and babies yet. That's just disgusting."

Light gently removed L's arm from his waist. L stirred, but remained asleep. Light slid off the side of the bed, and made his way to his bag. He felt around in it, and pulled out the Death Note. He opened it, and angrily scribbled on a page ,slammed it shut, and threw it back in the bag. "There. Happy? I just wrote the names of those two guys who carjacked that lady down in Hawaiian Gardens."

"Don't feel like you have to use the note on my account, Light. You used to be the one who was the hard charger. I'm just pointing out the change. Got any apples?" Ryuk asked as he floated around.

"Hmmm. Who are you talking to?" L said in a sleepy voice as he propped himself up on an elbow.

"I'm not talking to anyone." Light said as he zipped the bag shut.

L got up, grabbed a tube off the night stand, and walked over to Light. He kissed him hard on the mouth, and then turned him around. He swept Light's leg out with his foot so that he stood spread wide, and bent him over the table. He stuck his forfinger and middle finger in his mouth, drew them out, and plunged them into Light's waiting ass.

Light groaned as L pumped his fingers back and forth. "Yeah. Touch me there. Unghh. That's good."

L grabbed his own rigid member with his free hand, and slowly drew his fingers out of Light. He squeezed lube onto his stiff cock, and squirted a little directly into Light's hole.

"Ohh. That's cold." Light said as he shivered in delight.

"Not for long." L said as he pulled back the foreskin a little on his cock, and directed it into Light's quivering hole.

"Take it up the ass like a good bitch." Ryuk said as he disappeared through the roof.

Light's face contorted in a mix of ecstasy and rage as his hand curled into a fist.

**************

The last week of the semester was a busy one. Light had left L tangled in the bedsheets as he went to the library early one day to study for finals. He looked at his pages of notes, but he couldn't focus. _"In less than two weeks, I'll be going home to Japan. Alone. What should I do? I know this can't continue, for so many reasons…" _Light began to doodle idly on a page in his book. "_Everything about this relationship is problematic. It's distracting me from my plan. And it's dangerous. L is dangerous. He's too smart- he'll figure it out one day. What then? Do I write his name in the book?"_ Light grimaced at the thought_. "No. I will just have to end this. My return home is the natural punctuation for this episode."_

Light was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear L pull out the chair next to him and perch on it.

"I thought I'd find you here. You ran off this morning without even a kiss goodbye." L said.

"I have to study for finals. You know that. You were asleep. I didn't want to disturb you." Light said as he turned slightly away.

L peered over his shoulder. "Interesting notes you're studying. Especially the doodles. I half expected to find you writing in your other notebook."

"What other notebook?" Light said as he closed the cover on his notes.

"I know you're Kira. And I've got a pretty good idea how it works." L said as he pulled a hard candy from his pocket, unwrapped it, and put it in his mouth. "Let's go for a walk."

Ryuk fluttered down next to Light. "Oh-oh. Cat's out of the bag. What are you going to do now? Loverboy's going to put the screws to you, I bet, and not in the way you like, either."

Light clenched his jaw as he grabbed his bag off the table. "Fine. You lead the way."

The two young men walked across the quad. Campus was unusually quiet as all of the students either prepared for or were taking their finals. L sucked loudly on his candy as Light walked rigidly beside him. Suddenly, L stopped, grabed Light's hand, and spun him around.

"I don't care, you know. About Kira. I love you anyway. I think you're making a mistake, but I understand on some level why you are doing it."

Light turned his face. "I don't know what you are talking about."

L sighed, and scooted over so he was in front of Light again. "Yes, you do. That notebook allows you to kill people. It has some sort of power. I've touched it. I can see that thing you talk to. It's not your friend, Light. Trust me."

Lights eyes glittered. "What in the hell? You've been snooping through my stuff? How dare you. What gives you the right?" He snatched his hands away from L.

"I love you, Light. I LOVE you. That's what gives me the right. This Kira thing is going to destroy you, and that thing," L whirled and glared at Ryuk, "Is going to laugh as you go down. I can't just stand by and watch that. If you've got to continue with the killings, fine. I'll move heaven and Earth to protect you. But you've got to set boundaries, limits. You can't let it consume you."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Light said coldly.

"Yes, I do. I'm not a particularly ethical person, Light. I do what I do because I enjoy the challenge. That it often ends up helping people is only a secondary motivation. Or at least it was. But being with you has opened my eyes. For the first time in my life I see beyond myself. I know what it's like to really care about someone else. I want to be with you, Light. I want to work with you to help achieve justice. But I want to do it the right way. Because now, I'm not just doing it for me. I want to make a world that is worthy of the person I love most. I want to create a beautiful world with you."

Light turned back, and looked at L. "We can't go on like this, L. This is a pipe dream. We're like those characters in the summer romance movies, you know, like "Where the Boys Are"?. Our 'summer' is over, and the romance is too. We've both got real lives to get back to, real lives that are half a world apart."

"No." L shook his head. "This is real. This is the most real thing in the world. I will do anything it takes to keep it. Like I told you, if you are set on Kira, I'll help you with Kira. I'll move to Japan. What I'd really like to do is work together to solve crime, though. I would rather not solve crime with crime; I'd rather solve it by matching wits with the criminals, by outmaneuvering them."

"That sounds nice, but it isn't very practical. The best way to solve crime is to remove the criminals."

"You know, it wasn't that many years ago that our very relationship would have branded us as criminals and singled us out for abuse." L grabbed Light's hands again, and pulled him closer. "Is this a crime? Or this?" he kissed Light deeply. "Is loving you a crime? Because if it is, I'm a criminal. I'll declare my criminality from the highest mountaintop. Crime isn't black and white. Nothing is. To summarily execute someone because they fit today's definition of 'criminal' isn't necessarily the best thing for justice."

Light took a step back. "I don't know. My plan is… I've spent a long time thinking about it. I just don't see your way working."

"Do you love me?" L asked in a small voice.

"What kind of question… It's not an issue of love." Light began.

"Yes it is. Everything is an issue of love. You have a choice. You can choose love, or chose bitterness. Choose love, Light. Choose me."

****************

Light walked around the city for the rest of the day. "Everywhere I look, I see misery and suffering. I see the real, everyday toll of crime. And it makes me angry. It doesn't have to be that way. The Death note gives me the power to change things." Light said to Ryuk.

"Yeah, kid, it does. The Death Note is power. There can be no doubt about that."

"L thinks he can…we can change the world without that power. I'm not so sure." Light continued.

"L thinks love is power enough." Ryuk replied.

Light shook his head. "But is it?"

"I don't know, kid. You're asking the wrong shikigami. Love was never my thing."

"He hasn't thought this through. He even said he'd support me as Kira. That's just crazy."

"If you want my opinion ,L i_s_ crazy. Have you seen him eat?" Ryuk made a face.

"Shut up! He isn't crazy. He's just eccentric. And brilliant. He's not like anyone else I've ever known." Light replied.

Ryuk rolled his eyes. "Here we go with the mushy stuff again. You've all ready made your choice. I can see it in your eyes. If your heart's not in this thing anymore, it's not going to be any fun. You should move on."

"You may be right, Ryuk."

****************

When Light returned to his room, L was waiting there for him.

"I was worried. You have a final tomorrow morning."

Light looked down. "Yeah. I know. "

"Have you made a decision?" L asked.

"About what?"

"You know. Us." L replied.

Light walked over to L, and tilted his face up. "I'm afraid to give up the power. I'm afraid of making the wrong choice. But I'm going to do it anyway. I'm going to do it for you. Even if I could create a world of perfect justice, without you, it wouldn't be any good. I love you too, L. I've never said that before to anyone else, because I've never meant it. Tonight, I choose you." L folded Light into his arms, and they stood that way for a long time in the dim evening light.

******************

A young woman with long brown hair and haunted blue eyes picked up the old notebook from the middle of the road. She wiped off the cover and opened it. At that moment, a strange and terrible specter appeared to her. She gasped, and took a step back.

"Relax. I've just got a couple of questions for you." Ryuk said.

"Wh..what are you?" the girl stammered.

"A shikigami. But I'm the one asking the questions, remember? First. Do you like apples?"

The girl shook her head 'yes' as she took a step back from Ryuk.

"Good answer. Now- what are your feelings on love?"

"Love?" she asked. "I don't really know. I don't guess I've ever been in love."

Ryuk grinned. "Excellent. This looks like it could be the start of a beautiful relationship."


End file.
